Damnant Quod Non Intellegunt
by aSinglePancake
Summary: Marauder/Canon-Insert!OC Marcus Killian Whells is a pure-blood Ravenclaw fifth year student who ends up becoming Lily Evans' closest friend during their last few years at Hogwarts. However with the war ever looming over everyone's heads, friends are forced to pick a side and unfortunately the sides are not as clearly defined as we'd like them to be.


This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction, but I'm going to go ahead an be ambitious about it. With the help of my ever generous boyfriend I am aiming for this fan fic to be an epic in length. So while my grammar ain't horrid there is a lot of room for improvement. Feel free to rant or give advice, gods know I do it to others.

For those of you curious about the title, "Damnant Quod Non Intellegunt", roughly translates to, "they condemn what they do not understand." I intend to write my story around that concept.

Before I waste your time and you write a review complaining about me wasting your time. I will post here a few of the major points in this story.

This is an pure-blood OC, Marcus Killian Whells, insert story starting in the Marauder Era

The original character will not be omnipotent or just a passive onlooker.

Most of the Pre-Canon events still occur. Such as Potter BWL, Snape overhearing the prophecy, Sirius in Azkaban, etc.

Marcus as believable double agent for the OotP

Frank and Alice Longbottom do not end up being tortured insane

Severus Snape dies before Canon.

Marcus becomes Potions Professor in 1984

The Potter-verse information comes from J.K. Rowling, who owns the concept of the Harry Potter series, and the Harry Potter Wikia site.

* * *

 _"You meet people who forget you. You forget people you meet. But sometimes you meet those people you can't forget. Those are your friends."_

 _Martin Luther King Jr_

* * *

 **Teaser**

"Lily I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. I truly did not mean it." A Slytherin boy sitting a a table down from Marcus pleads to his friend for what seems like the fourth time.

Marcus rolls his eyes and tries to ignore the disruption in favor of the research he was doing for the Transfiguration essay assigned today. In his opinion, there's nothing more annoying than people talking without the common curtesy of a muffling charm whilst using the library.

"Lily please talk to me." the boy begs once more in what appears to be yet again a futile attempt for her attention. Something that Marcus can't comprehend since she obviously doesn't want to respond.

Irked with not being able to properly study he turns to confront the two for acting out their insignificant drama in the library, disturbing students who are here to study for their O.W.L.s, N.E.W.T.s or simply wanted to do their homework, however the Gryffindor flicks her wand casting a _Muffaliato_ charm before Marcus can even utter a single word.

You didn't need to be able to hear their conversation to know that the girl was obviously exasperated with her persistent companion. Turning back to his unfinished essay, Marcus put their now silenced theatrics from his mind and returned to pondering Conjuration.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes a chair nearby falls to the ground forcefully, heaving an internal sigh and turning away from the conclusion of his Transfiguration homework. Marcus glances up just as the Slytherin student stalks off furiously, leaving behind the girl frantically attempting to choke back her sobs.

Cursing the failing _Muffaliato_ charm, Marcus put his parchment and quill away and stood, hoping to make a quiet escape. While walking past the distraught girl's table, her sobbing manages to enkindle some smoldering sense of empathy, and before he knew it, Marcus had sat down across the table from the sobbing girl casting _Muffaliato_ and _Notice-Me-Not_ charms around the table.

It would be a couple of minutes before Lily Evans, the redheads's name according to the essay she was wrote, finished crying and is stunned to find a complete stranger sitting across the table quietly reading. She then hurriedly makes to get up and pack her things away, no doubt trying to spare the both of us from the oncoming explanation she must feel is necessary. "You should stay until you are emotionally stable again, Evans. No one will bother us with the charms I put up, and as a muggle-born and Gryffindor you don't want or need to give the Slytherin brats more of an excuse to belittle you." Marcus stated without looking up from perusing her Potions essay.

"How do you know my name?" Evans asks testily not sitting back down, obviously wary of bespectacled Ravenclaw presence and his unknown intentions.

Ignoring her suspicious tone, Marcus slide the Potions essay over the table for Evans to take back. "I got curious about your take on the Calming Draught. I find your thoughts on using powdered ginger root instead of the accepted norm of sliced root intriguing. While what you have stated is true, that it allows for simpler brewing and fast acting potions, you forgot the acknowledge that it will also lose shelf life and potency." The Ravenclaw bites his bottom lip and taking a moment to recall everything he knows about the potion before continuing his train of thought, "You would likely need to add a single sprig of lavender after adding the dash of Scurvy-grass or use cut valerian root before mixing in the powdered ginger root to improve potency and shelf life."

Evans sat back down in the recently vacated chair and took back the parchment before perusing it with a pensive expression. A few moments later the redhead's eyes flicking up to study me with a inquisitive gleam before posing me a question, "What is your name? Obviously you are a Ravenclaw, but you have to be at least fifth year or perhaps a sixth year student. Furthermore, you evidently know more than the most students about Potions and their ingredients, but I've never heard of you at the Slug Club Meetings hosted by Professor Slughorn."

The bespectacled Ravenclaw sat there bemused as the Gryffindor girl asked questions of him. "My name is Marcus Whells, and I'm a Ravenclaw fifth year. The reason I'm not invited to Professor Slughorn little teaparties boils down to two very simple factors, I tend to be more interested in textbooks and dusty tomes than living, breathing people. Secondly while my family is a pure-blood name, we do not hold any political clout. Thus Professor Slughorn gains nothing from being associated with me"


End file.
